


lock

by tellmore



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, WTF???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmore/pseuds/tellmore
Summary: noel gets home late from work one daycody isn't home





	lock

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [tumblr](https://tinycody.tumblr.com)

Noel gets home around 7 pm. He'd gotten off at 6, traffic making the usual 20 minute drive turn into a hour. He pulls into his parking spot next to Cody's. 

He walks up the stairs, taking his keys out to open the door. When he opens it, he doesn't expect what he sees.

The apartment is trashed. Stuff is everywhere. The glass of the coffee table it shattered. Noel's heart rate speeds up. Something's really wrong.

"Cody?" He yells, walking through the living room. He keeps his fists clenched. "Cody? Where are you?"

He checks all the rooms and doesn't find him anywhere. He quickly gets his phone from his pocket, calling the police.

"I-I just got home and my whole apartment is trashed, a-and my boyfriend's car is here but h-he's not-"

When he gets off the phone with them, he starts calling Cody's phone. He hears it ring from the living room.

He starts to panic. Cody should _be here._ He hasn't answered him since 4 that afternoon. It's been three hours.

Noel's in a daze. He's sitting on his couch, Spock is next to him. Policemen are everywhere in the apartment. Some are talking to him, asking him questions. Some are searching for evidence.

"There was no sign of forced entry," One says.

Noel doesn't respond. He doesn't really hear him, anyway. It's like he's frozen. Numb, even. He's staring at the wall in front of him.

"Noel," Spock says, nudging him. Noel jumps, looking to Spock then to the officer.

"Sorry, shit. Sorry." He says, running his fingers through his hair, messing it up. "What was the question?"

"No problem, Mr. Miller-"

"Noel."

"No problem, Noel. There was no sign of forced entry."

"He- He leaves the door unlocked, sometimes. I-I always fuss at him for it- That, that someone could come in that wasn't supposed to and-"

"Take a breath, Noel." Spock says.

"I can't _fucking_ take a breath, Spock, Cody's supposed to be here and he's _not_. And- And we're not _looking_ for him, you're asking me about a lock on a door."

"We have an entire search team out, with the photograph and description you gave us."

"But _I'm_ not out there." Noel says, standing up. "Please, just let me drive around. I need to find him." His voice cracked and he angrily wiped at his eyes.

The next day, Cody's parents fly down. He breaks down when Helen hugs him. 

"I'm so _fucking_ sorry, I-" He's sobbing.

She pulls back, holding his face in her hands. "This is _not_ your fault, Noel. Do you understand me?" His face crumbles as he shook his head. She pulled him back down into the hug, holding him tightly. 

It's been five days. Noel's slept sitting up on the couch. He's barely eaten. He's surviving off black coffee and pretzels.

"Why don't you go lay in bed, sweetheart?" Helen asks him, after seeing him almost fall over on the couch.

He shook his head. "I can't. I can't sleep in there." She nods slowly, patting his knee.

Their apartment is flooded with policemen at all times. They're tracking every phone call, every text message, every car that passes by. Every person that lives in the apartment complex and every visitor.

Noel knows the statistics. He knows that after two days, the probability of Cody being found alive has gone done significantly.

He's watched Cody's Mom cry so hard she threw up in the sink. He's watched Greg punch a hole into the sheetrock. 

On day eight, an unknown number calls Noel's phone. He has to wait until it goes through on the speakers and is being recorded before he's allowed to answer.

"Hello?"

"Noel.."

His knees almost give out. His Mom starts to cry.

"Cody? Cody, where are you?"

"Noel, I-I don't know.. I took his phone.. I don't know where I am, he's gonna realize his phone is gone soon, I-"

Cody's sobbing. Noel's heart is shattering.

"Cody, what do you see? What's around you? Who's "he"?"

"It's a basement, I-I think. H-He didn't drive far, I-" He lets out a sob that makes Noel have to sit down. "P-Please, please find me, Noel-"

"I will." Noel says. "I will, baby. We're tracking the call right now, okay?"

"He's coming back," Cody says, panicked.

"Leave the phone on, baby, hide it somewhere."

Noel hears shuffling, but the call doesn't end. He sets his phone on the table. One of the people tracking the call gets a location. 

"He's fifteen minutes away." He announces. 

They start to fully suit up, Noel stands in front of an officer who is about to leave.

"Please, let me come with you."

The officer starts to push him out the way,

_"Please."_ Noel says, grabbing onto his arm.

"I'm sorry Noel, you can't." He says, looking around behind him. "You and his parents can wait at the hospital, okay? that's where we'll be taking him."

An officer drives them to the hospital where they'll be taking Cody. 

They wait.

For a hour and a half.

Noel's pacing. He's up and down. His hands are trembling. 

When the doors bust open and they begin wheeling Cody in on a gurney, Noel practically jumps out of his skin.

He rushes over to him. He needs to see him. Touch him. 

"Cody! Cody-"

He looks _dead_. 

He's got bruises everywhere that Noel can see. He's not awake, and that thought alone terrifies Noel.

"Why- Why is he-"

"They had to sedate him." One of the police officer's thats been helping tells Noel. "He was really scared."

Noel wants to cry when Cody's parents follow him back and he gets stopped, saying only family was allowed back right now. He sinks down the wall, wrapping his arms around his knees.

Noel asks the nurses every 20 minutes if they know anything. He paces around the waiting room. He sits, staring at the door they took Cody through. He's doing whatever he can to keep from losing his mind.

Almost two hours later, Cody's Mom and Dad walk out. Noel rushes toward them.

"Please, tell me what's going on, I've been asking-"

"He's okay," Greg starts. "He is. He's really bruised up. They had to do a full exam to see what injuries they were working with, but he's just bruised really badly."

Noel nods, feeling relief wash over him. "Can I go see him?" Helen nods. "Of course. He's been asking for you."

When Noel makes his way to Cody's room, he can barely handle what he sees. His eyes well up with tears and he rushes over to him.

"Cody, I-"

Cody's face crumbles, looking at Noel. He makes grabby hands at him that Noel would make fun of him for, otherwise. Noel sits on the edge of the hospital bed, taking Cody into his arms. He hears Cody let out a sob and Noel can no longer hold his back.

"I thought I lost you, baby. I thought I fucking lost you." Noel tells him, voice full of emotion. Cody's shaking, holding onto Noel as tight as he can. 

Noel leans back, still holding into Cody's shoulders. "What happened? The place was trashed, I- I didn't know what to think."

Cody looks down at his lap, playing with his fingers. Noel reaches down, holding Cody's hands in his own. Cody's knuckles are all scabbed over. 

_Your boy faught, Noel._ Noel thinks to himself. _He faught._

"I-I was sitting on the couch, a-and this guy just came in," Cody looks to Noel, tears running down his cheeks. "I left the _fucking_ door unlocked, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Hey, no, Cody," Noel starts, gripping his hands. "Don't do that, okay? You're not going to blame yourself for this."

Cody nods, looking down again. "I stood up, I didn't really know what to do. I tried to ask him why he was here, like, if he was confused or something? But he wouldn't _answer_. So I went to reach for my phone and he was _right there_, Noel. He knocked my phone out of hand and we started fighting." 

Noel nods as Cody's speaking, rubbing the backs of his hands. 

"He said he wanted money, and that I must have wanted him to come, s-since I left the door unlocked for him." Cody squeezes his eyes shut. "I have no clue who he is, I'd never seen him before."

Noel pulls Cody's head down, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Cody rests his head on Noel's shoulder.

"After we faught, he somehow got my hands tied up, I-I don't know how. I-"

"It's okay to not know, baby. A lot's happened, it's okay."

"He kept me in that basement because he said he knew I'd tell people that he was there." Cody shrugs. "I don't know, I-I'm sorry." 

Noel lays next to Cody, letting Cody cuddle into his side, laying his head on Noel's chest. 

Noel can't stop his brain from thinking of every emotion he's been going through the passed eight days. He knows they have so much to go over. He knows they'll have to deal with _so much_ legal shit, but all he can think about right now is that Cody is _with_ him. He's _holding_ him, and he never thought he'd be able to do that again.

Before he can control it, he's crying again. He tightens his hold on Cody.

Cody leans up, placing his hand flat on Noel's chest. "Noel.." 

Noel shakes his head. "I thought you were gone for good, baby. I thought I was going to have to be without you, I-"

"I'm right here, Noel." Cody says, his own tears spilling over. "I'm here now."

Noel latches onto Cody's hand, squeezing. "I never want to be without you, Cody. Okay? I know, maybe that's fucked up or- or something. I don't want to be without you." Noel shook his head. "I _can't_."

Cody layed his head back on Noel, rubbing his chest with his hand. "I love you," He says. "I love you more than I've loved anyone, or anything."

"All I wanted was for you to find me." Cody tells him. "All I wanted was to go back, and be with you."

"I love you." Noel says, rubbing Cody's back. _I need you._ He doesn't say, but Cody hears it all the same.

"We're gonna be okay." 

Noel nods, eyes slipping closed.

"We're gonna be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> leave a prompty prompt 🥺


End file.
